Did We Really Make It Through?
by SKBeliever
Summary: [sequel to We'll Make It Through This, I Promise] MerMark. Yet more trouble in Seattle Grace. R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

**DID WE REALLY MAKE IT THROUGH?  
a sequel to 'We'll Make It Through This, I Promise" **

* * *

**- Read We'll Make It Through This, I Promise before reading this!!! -**  
** Cos' you're probably gonna get lost somewhere along the line... haha.**

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. The Sequel. Not the Prequel. Cos' the sequel won. and I'm bummed out by it. Anywayz... enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from who rightfully owns them. Though I'd be uber happy if they could be rented... Then I'd waste all my life savings just to spend a day with Mark Sloan. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - One Month Later **

The alarm clock buzzed shrilly making Meredith jerk up in surprise. She reached over and shut off the alarm, taking her time before opening her eyes. She turned to her right, groaning as she found the spot next to her empty. She knew where he was as she rolled her eyes. She kicked her right leg lightly under the covers and she smiled in victory as her foot came in contact with something solid.

"Ow!" Mark's muffled voice came from under the covers. "That was the back of my head!"

"Serves you right," she smiled in victory as she sat up. She felt Mark moving and she felt his hands took a hold of her feet. "I have rounds, I need to go."

"Stay," he muttered, his voice drowned out by the sheets.

"I need to go," she told him once again.

He finally threw the covers off of him and looked at her with his green eyes. "We still need to talk."

She rolled her eyes and tried to pry her feet from his grasp. "Would you let go of my feet! You know how I don't like people touching my feet!"

"I know," he grinned, leaning forward and placed a kiss on her right foot.

"Mark!" she grimaced and kicked her foot, hitting him lightly on the cheek.

"Ouch!" he winced. "Sloan! That hurt!"

"Serves you right," she muttered as she got out of his grip and headed for the bathroom.

-

"I got some good sleep last night," Izzie raised her eyebrow as she got in the car with Meredith.

"Oh yeah?"

"So it was either you guys were too tired or you guys got the springs oiled..."

"We were talking," Meredith told her.

"Talking?"

"Fine," Meredith rolled her eyes. "We were arguing, okay!?"

"About?"

"His verbal agreement with the Chief's ended and..."

"Verbal agreement?"

"Apparently, it was just a 1 month verbal agreement... And it's ended... So he's going back to New York..."

"Oh."

"And he wants me to move back there with him," she finished with a sigh. "And I told him I didn't want to."

"Hence the argument?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded.

"So have you guys talked it out?"

"I deserved to get into the program, Izzie. I'm not about to let go of my dream…"

"I'm guessing he didn't agree with that?"

"He's like that," Meredith shrugged and then smiled. "But I already kicked him in the head, so we're even."

"Kicked him in the head?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, laughing a little. "Twice."

"You guys are really a match made in heaven, huh?"

"Cupid made the right choice shooting us with his arrows," Meredith grinned.

"So Derek finally talking to you? It's been a month now…"

"No," Meredith shook her head, shrugging a little. "He hasn't even looked at me or anything. Which is a bad thing. If I really want to specialize in neuro, I need to get into more neuro cases. Apparently, being ex with the head of neurosurgery is a bad thing."

"And Mark and Derek?"

"They've been doing the 'let's see who dies from my deathly glare first' game the last month…"

"You have that effect on men, did you know that?"

"What!?"

"You have that effect on men that makes them go cavemen and primitive…" Izzie shrugged and then grinned. "What's your secret?"

"Shut up, Izzie," Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's true!"

Meredith gave her another look and they drove in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. Meredith was quick in getting out of the car, knowing they were already a few minutes late for pre-rounds and Christina has probably stolen all the good cases again.

"By the way," Izzie caught up with Meredith. "Is Mark's brother single?"

"Eric?" Meredith gave out a small laugh and looked at Izzie with raised eyebrows. "You interested?"

"He's hot."

"He is," Meredith nodded in agreement. "But he's not the settling type of guy, Iz. You're better off. He's a playa."

"I can do playa," Izzie shrugged. "I can do a lot of things."

"I bet you can, Iz," Meredith laughed as Izzie playfully pushed her as they walked towards SGH's main entrance.

-

It was finally 8 o'clock and she was off. She asked Dr. Bailey if she needed anything else from her and when Dr. Bailey said no, she ran the other way, not giving even a second for Dr. Bailey to call her back and have her do something else.

She went to the locker room and found Christina and Alex already changing into their clothes. "Hey, you guys want to go to Joe's?"

"I think you've got plans," Alex pointed towards Meredith's locker.

"Plans?" Meredith asked in wonder as she walked over to her locker. She saw the black dress hanging on her locker's door handle. She took the note attached to it and read it.

_I'll be waiting at the lobby.  
-Sloan_

* * *

**So they're going to talk... And will Meredith give in and go back to New York? The drama's still up ahead... you have to stick around and wait... I started this with a cute scene so that I'd satisfy your guys need of Mer/Mark fluffiness cos' I didn't give you that much the last time. :D  
**

**Reviews :D **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2 - We're Mark and Meredith**

He waited in the lobby for at least half an hour before he saw her come out of the elevator dressed up in the black dress he bought that afternoon. He was dressed in black pants and a crimson red polo.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and Mark led her by the hand inside.

"Reservation for Sloan," Mark informs the receptionist. The receptionist looks at his list and leads them to their table. They existed in a few minutes of silence as the waiter took their orders.

"How was work?" Mark asked.

"Tiring as usual."

"Missed me?" he cockily grinned.

"You're so full of yourself," she rolled her eyes lightly.

"Did people miss me at the hospital?"

"I think Alex did the most," she giggled lightly.

"That Karev is like a lost puppy, you know," Mark told her with a grimace. "I think he'd be my sex slave if I asked him to."

She shot him a look.

"Kidding," he grinned widely, flashing her his McSteamy face. "What about the nurses?"

"Well, I think they miss seeing you around… But they all wish they could put you on mute or something, they all say you're an ass and that you're one cranky doctor."

"They didn't expect me to be kissing and hugging them, right?" he scoffed.

"Did you really shout at Olivia?"

"Olivia?" Mark asked, clueless.

"The one who was trying to flirt with you the other day?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The one who slept with O'Malley and gave him the syph?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that one…" Meredith nodded her head slowly. "You really have a gift of making everything be about sex, don't you?"

"It's a gift," he grinned and winked.

"What did you do all day?"

"I bummed around and then I went to the mall to buy you the dress and this," he pointed to the crimson red polo he was wearing. "Then I bummed around some more… And then…"

He paused.

"We're avoiding the unavoidable, aren't we?"

"Yeah," she nodded. They really were.

"No kicking me in the head this time around, okay?" he gave her a teasing smile. "Just talking."

"Just talking," she agreed.

"I know you deserve to get into the Seattle Grace program, Mer. And I'm proud of you, I really am."

She kept quiet, willing him to go on.

"And I know you want to stay here…"

"And I want you to stay here too," she told him.

"But I can't," he finished. "We both know I can't leave my job hanging in New York."

"And I can't leave my job here too…"

"That's why we need to meet halfway, Mer."

"What? Move to Iowa?"

Mark gave out a small laugh. "Mer… We're being serious here."

"Fine," she lightly rolled her eyes.

"So here's what I'm thinking…"

She held her breathe, waiting for his idea.

"I go back to New York and you stay here."

"But…" she started to speak but he cut her off.

"We'll work this out, Mer. I'll come visit every other weekend. I promise. And we'll call each other everyday."

He suddenly motioned to someone from behind the counter and Meredith watched as a waiter dragged in a big paper bag. Mark reached inside the bag and handed her a cell phone and brought out another one and placed it in front of him. He reached inside the bag once again and this time brought out a laptop.

"I got this earlier," he showed her the cell phone. "We can see each other when we talk. And the laptops come with a built in webcam, it'll make it easier for us to talk with each other when we're online."

"I didn't know you were such a technology geek," she teased him.

"I'm not," he told her sternly. "The salesman was already irritated with my never ending questions. I thought he was going to hit me with one of those big contraptions they had…"

He stopped and he took her hand into his.

"We can do this, Mer. It wouldn't be like the last time where you had to hide me and that I had to be frustrated that you're hiding me. We're done with the hiding."

"We're definitely done with the hiding," she nodded in agreement. "How do we know this time it won't be different?"

"What? That Addison's in New York and that Derek's here?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Cos' we're not known to make the same mistakes again, Mer. We're Mark and Meredith."

"We _were_ Mark and Meredith... Now we're just…" she trailed off..

"We're _still _Mark and Meredith, baby. We always have been. We always will be."

* * *

**I KNOW. It's been more than a month now. You guys probably forgot there was a story about MerMark lying around in somewhere... LOL. **

**I'll try to type up the next chapter soonish. Just do your thing, guys.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Thatcher Grey**

"What are you doing here?" she eyed him as he took the seat across her.

"What? I can't bring my wife lunch and save her from the crappy hospital food?" Mark looked at her and shrugged as he handed her one of the brown paper bags he was holding.

She took the bag, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Besides, you know I'm leaving tomorrow, _Meri Berry_," he grinned.

"You talked to Eric?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "He actually got angry at me for not telling him we got back together."

"I'll have a talk with him."

"Just a hello from you would make his world be all rainbows and butterflies," he pouted.

"Jealous?" she smiled playfully.

"Of you being too close to my brother or that my brother would most probably drop me just to catch you?" he asked. "Cos' I am jealous. Of both."

"Aww, you know you're the Sloan I love the most, baby."

"And you're the Sloan I love the most too, Meri Berry," he grinned. "Now eat."

"What'd you get?" she asked, digging into the bag.

"Food," he replied, digging into the bag he was holding into. He suddenly grinned and looked at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"You want my pickle?" he smiled at her seductively, wagging his eyebrows at her as he held the pickle he just got out of the bag towards her.

Meredith rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Keep the pickle, Sloan. No one wants your pickle around here."

"Fine," Mark playfully pouted, placing the pickle inside the brown paper bag. "No pickle for you then."

"I _own _the pickle, Mark."

"You sure do, Mer," Mark nodded, grinning widely. "You sure do own the pickle, Mer."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mark realized something.

"So where are the other interns?" Mark looked around.

"Doing their jobs," Meredith muttered. "Which apparently, I couldn't."

Mark stopped chewing and gave her a look.

"My father's here."

"Oh," Mark placed down the subway sandwich he was eating and gave his whole attention to her now.

"He's here with his other family. His daughter's pregnant and about to give birth."

"Oh."

"Is that all you could say? _'Oh'_?"

"Did he know who you were?"

"No, I don't think so," she shook her head. "Apparently, Bailey's given the heads up to the others and they all started calling me Dr. Sloan for some reason."

"He didn't recognize you?"

"I haven't seen him for 22 years, Mark! Even _I _wouldn't recognize myself if I haven't seen myself in 22 years," she let out a frustrated sigh. "But that's just it. I haven't seen him for 22 years. I don't even know him and yet he has this effect on me…"

Before Mark could even reply, Meredith's beeper went off. She stood up quickly.

"Crap, I need to go," she smiled at him apologetically. "My _sister _needs me."

"Finish this on your way there," Mark picked up the subway sandwich and handed it to her.

"I'll see you later," she took the sandwich and ran.

Mark nodded and called after her. "Good luck!"

-

Mark whistled lightly as he walked the halls of Seattle Grace.

"Dr. Sloan, what are you doing here?" Chief Webber asked him as he passed him in the hall.

"Just visiting, sir," Mark shrugged. He cleared his throat and looked around him before speaking in a lower tone. "I heard Thatcher Grey's around here somewhere, sir."

"He is," Chief Webber nodded and looked past Mark's shoulder. "There he is."

Mark turned around and looked at a disoriented and disgruntled man in a grey sweater in the waiting area. "That's him?"

"You know, it's really strange that you don't know your Father-in-Law," Chief Webber lightheartedly joked. "But yeah, that's him. Thatcher Grey."

"Would it be weird if I introduce myself as his son-in-law?" Mark smirked.

"I don't think Meredith would like that,"

"I know,"

Mark gave the Chief a small wave and he looked back at Thatcher Grey. In a split second, he saw Meredith approaching Thatcher. He watched as she played and wrung her fingers around, an evident sign of her distress, as she spoke to her father as a doctor would to his patient. He watched as Thatcher nodded and walked past Meredith to go wherever he was going.

Meredith sighed and Mark caught her attention. She gave him a small smile and she followed Thatcher. Mark, too, walked after them. He kept walking until he stopped beside Meredith who was standing outside the NICU, looking inside at her Father and at her niece.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. "You okay?"

Before she could reply, Thatcher stepped out of the room.

"Thank you," Thatcher smiled crookedly at Meredith.

"Umm, it's my job," Meredith muttered.

"Dr. Sliver told me that it was you who monitored the baby in there," he continued. "So thank you. I wouldn't know what to do if my daughter finds out her baby died."

Meredith froze at that point, Mark felt her tense up and he knew she was about to have a panic attack. He maneuvered his self in front of her and he cleared his throat to catch Thatcher's attention.

"We're glad you're grand daughter's fine, Mr. Grey," Mark outstretched his hand towards his father-in-law.

"Excuse me? But who are you?" he asked as he shook Mark's hand.

"I'm Dr. Sloan," Mark introduced his self.

"Another Dr. Sloan?" he asked.

"Yes," Mark nodded, feeling Meredith's hand go to his arm and squeeze it tightly. He knew she was doing her best not to burst into tears right at the moment. "I'm a Dr. Sloan too."

"Well, I better get going now," Thatcher gave him a small smile, retreating.

"Dr. Grey!" a nurse called out. "Dr. Bailey's looking for you!"

Mark watched as Thatcher's head turned to the nurse who called out and his eyes went towards Meredith who was tucked behind Mark. "G-grey?"

Mark turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sloan, I think we should go."

"Meredith?" Thatcher called out.

"Let's go," Mark led her away from her father.

All the nurses stared as he held on to her and walked her inside an on-call room. He sat him down. "Meredith?"

She continued to give out ragged and uneven breaths.

"Hey, hey," he called her attention. "Look at me."

"H-he… I-I…" she stammered.

"Mer, breathe," he cupped her face between his palms. "Breathe."

She stopped trying to talk and finally caught her breath.

"Why don't you go lay down for a little while?"

"I can't, Bailey's…"

"Shhh," he stopped her. "I'll take care of Bailey for you. Now you go lie down."

After a few moments of hesitation, she finally lied down. Mark waited until he heard her soft breathing before placing a kiss on her head and quietly leaving the on-call room.

He walked down the hall to where they last saw Thatcher Grey. He was standing right outside the NICU. Mark approached him and stood right in front of him.

"You don't know her," Mark told the man that was allegedly his wife's father. "You'll never know her."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a great woman," Mark continued, ignoring his comment. "She's who she is no thanks to your disappearing act. You ruined her life by leaving her and not showing up. And now you're here talking about your family. You'll never know what you missed, Mr. Grey. You'll never know what a wonderful person your daughter turned out to be despite you."

He pointed a finger at his _father-in-law_, warning him

"If I ever see a single tear on her face that was caused by you, I swear, Mr. Grey…"

Mark couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. He didn't want to. Cause Thatcher Grey was never going near Meredith ever again. He left the man standing in the middle of the hall.

-

"I wanted that," she spoke softly as they both watched Thatcher Grey and his family gather around the baby's incubator. "I wanted that to be me."

"Meredith…" he knew she was about to break down again, the way she was leaning on him for support. He was afraid that if he stepped back, she'd fall.

"But I have you, Mark," she turned around and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his lean chest. "And it's enough for me not to want that anymore."

"Meredith, it's okay for you to want that," he pulled away just enough for him to look at her. "And we will have that… Someday… It'll be me, you, my parents and your mother, and hey, maybe even Eric, around our baby."

"Someday?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Someday, when we're ready."

"But not in an incubator, okay?" she asked.

Mark let out a small, quiet laugh. "Of course."

"And we both know Eric'll be the first one there," she giggled lightly.

"I know," he agreed. "He'll probably want to be inside the delivery room with you."

"And you won't let him, right? You won't let him see my vajayjay."

"I'd have to kill him before he does," he reassured her.

"Good," she smiled, burying herself more into his arms. "I love you, Sloan."

* * *

**Mark's still leaving. Yadayadayada. (I should have let Mark punch Thatcher. That would have been good. LOL.)  
**

**Guess who updated on the day she turns a year older? haha. Hit me with some comments. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Uh-oh.  
**

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on Mark's head, Eric Sloan!"

_"Awww, c'mon, Meri Berry. Just one?"_ Eric's voice came from the other end of the line.

"I'm never gonna talk to you again if you do," Meredith threatened. She made her way through the staircase of the hospital. Mark left Seattle a few hours earlier and Eric was going to pick-up Mark from the airport in New York. Eric called Meredith a few minutes earlier to tell her that he's in the airport about to pick-up her _beloved_ husband. Eric made it clear that he was still angry at Mark for not telling him that the two got back together.

_"Fine,"_ Eric muttered.

"Are you pouting?"

_"No." _

"You **are** pouting."

_"No, Meri Berry, I'm not pouting. I'm sad. That's what I am. Sad," _Eric spoke. _"Oh, I see him! He's here."_

"Let me talk to him," Meredith ordered.

_"No."_ he stubbornly said.

"Eric..."

_"Fine,"_ Eric gave in though Meredith knew he was still pouting.

After a few seconds, Meredith heard a few mumbled words and a bit of a struggle over the phone.

"Mark?"

_"Hey, baby,"_ Mark's voice came from the other end.

"Did you fly alright?"

_"Slept through most of it,"_ he replied. _"What were you and Eric talking about?" _

"Him wanting to hit you and me stopping him from doing it," she said with a smile.

_"You're always my knight in shining armor, you know that, right baby?" _

"You'll be lost without me, Sloan," she teased.

_"So lost, baby, so lost…" _

"I gotta go," Meredith finally reached her floor and neared her patient's room. "Call me if Eric even touches a single hair of yours, okay?"

_"Love you, Sloan,"_ Mark chuckled.

"Love you more," Meredith responded.

Meredith reached her floor and she entered the hallway. She pocketed her phone and winced at the pain that has been bothering her since this early morning.

"Ugh," she grimaced, walking over to where Christina was standing near one of the patient room.

"What's wrong with you?" Christina looked at her curiously. "Missing McSteamy already?"

"I think I'm developing an ulcer," she groaned, holding on to her stomach. She suddenly felt the need to vomit so she ran towards the bathroom which was thankfully nearby and dove straight into one of the stalls.

"Oh god, this is bad," she muttered after flushing down all of her stomach's content.

"Are you pregnant?" Christina stood outside the stall.

Meredith swung the stall door open and looked at Christina worriedly. "I hope not."

"You _hope_ not!?"

"I can't. This can't," she shook her head.

"You slept with him!" Christina spoke loudly, pointing a finger at her.

"What?"

"McDreamy! You're feeling guilty cos' it might be his!"

"Of course I slept with him, Christina, but that was almost a month ago! Oh god," she looked up in horror. "What if it's his?"

"Well go take a test! And see if there's actually an _it_ that we should be talking about!"

"I don't want to," Meredith shook her head.

"I'll go snag you one from the pharmacy," Christina didn't even give her a second to protest as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Christina!" Meredith called after her friend but she was already long gone.

-

"Dr. Yang," Derek greeted Christina as he took the spot next to her on the pharmacy counter.

"Dr. Shepherd," Christina checked to see if the pharmacist was coming. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as a doctor, I do have the right to be in a pharmacy to fill out a prescription," Derek smirked.

"Dr. Yang," the pharmacist. "We're all out."

"That's alright," Christina almost sighed in relief, not wanting Derek to find out what she was there to do. "I'll just buy one outside."

"What was she looking for?"

"Pregnancy kit," the pharmacist replied as she went to go search Derek's prescription.

Derek's eyebrow hiked an inch as he watched Christina scurry off towards the nearby bathroom.

-

"I'm telling you," Meredith whispered quietly to Christina as they stepped out the bathroom. "I'm not!"

"You'd better take the test soon," Christina told her sternly. "Then we could stop this arguing!"

Derek Shepherd heard everything. It was Meredith who needed the test. Everything in his mind went click, click, click. Everything pieced itself together and he couldn't help but think of the possibilities...

"Meredith," he called out.

Meredith and Christina both stopped in their tracks and turned around to face him. Meredith looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights as she stammered. "W-what?"

"May I have a word?" he asked.

Christina looked at Meredith and then at Derek. After a curt nod from Meredith, Christina finally left the two alone.

"Hmm?" Meredith asked, looking at Derek.

"If you are pregnant, there is a possibility that the baby is mine!" Derek told her.

"What?" Meredith narrowed her eyes. "Seriously!?"

"Think about it!"

"It is not your baby!" she protested loudly. It was a good thing no one was around to hear their small discussion.

"How are you certain?"

"Cos' I am NOT pregnant!"

"Did you take the test?" he prodded.

"No! Not yet!"

"And if you did take the test and it were positive, will you be 100 percent sure that the child is Mark's?" he asked calmly.

Meredith thought about it for a few seconds before finally shaking her head.

It was true.

She wasn't sure.

There was a chance that the baby is Derek's.

And if it was…

Where would that put her and Mark again?

* * *

**Uh-oh. What does this mean?**

**I know it's been months (again...). But you have to bear with me, please. I've been BUSY. REALLY BUSY. **

**Check out my other GROAN fic, by the way! Signal Fire. **

**Cheers!**

**Accio Comments!  
**


End file.
